1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device and a fastening method and, more particularly, to a fastening device and a fastening method for fastening a distribution box control panel to a distribution box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most control panels for distribution boxes, such as HMI and NC panels, namely human-machine interaction interfaces and numerical control units, require fastening screws for installation to the distribution boxes, and the fastening screws require a specific torque. In this case, when fixing the HMI and NC panel to the distribution box, a user needs to put an installation snap into a grating of the HMI and NC panel and then tighten the screw, ensuring that the product is completely fixed. In order to prevent screw slippage or snap release caused by an excessively high torque on the screw, the maximum torque of the screw will be limited in the product specification. However, if the user adopts a manual installation method, it is difficult to control the torque within the required range, which would easily lead to the tilting of the installation snap together with the screw, thereby affecting the installation and user experience. Moreover, screws are used to clamp the distribution box. As a result, an additional mounting tool (such as a screwdriver) is required.
To this end, how to make it possible for a distribution box control panel, such as an HMI and NC panel, to be quickly and easily installed and fixed on the distribution box becomes a problem to be solved urgently in the art.